


The Gold That Binds You

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Bonding, Collars, Fluff, Harems, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg at the end but it's barely there, Objectification, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Possessive Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Ushijima has a harem, Very Minor Kyouhaba, it's there but it's not explicit, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa just wants love, threats of suicide, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Matsukawa said, earning an irritated huff from Iwaizumi. “You seem to have the fiercest urge to murder him as of late.” His second leaned towards him. “Now I can’t be sure, but it appears to have something to do with that omega he’s always got following him around."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	The Gold That Binds You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this idea came to me, and I can honestly say that throughout the entirety of writing this I continued to ask myself what I was doing and how I got here. I continue to question myself even to this day.
> 
> Even so, I worked pretty hard on this to make it so it was something I liked despite the multitude of questions I asked myself as to why these themes I just had to write about.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy this story because I've never written anything like it before!

**_Objectify: Degrade to the status of a mere object_ **

**_He is not an object. He is a human being._ **

  
  


Iwaizumi watched them, something akin to anger twisting in his gut. He knew he didn’t have the right to lash out but when soft brown eyes found him amidst the crowd at the club he had to hold back the urge to lunge from his seat.

“What’s got you so tense?” Matsukawa asked, sliding into the seat across from him as he placed a whisky on the table. Iwaizumi took it gratefully, hands tightening around the glass.

“Nothing,” he grumbled, staring down at the table.

“Your posture is rigid and you’re releasing a really scary scent,” the other alpha pointed out with a deadpan expression. When Iwaizumi met his gaze he found his second in command looking at him calculatingly. “It’s usually pretty hard to rile you up, boss.”

“I told you nothing is wrong, so back the fuck off,” he growled, gaze shifting to the side. It was a bad move considering how intently Matsukawa was watching him.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Matsukawa said, earning an irritated huff from Iwaizumi. “You seem to have the fiercest urge to murder him as of late.” His second leaned towards him. “Now I can’t be sure, but it  _ appears _ to have something to do with that omega he’s always got following him around.”

“Fine. You want to know why it bothers me?” Matsukawa shrugged, leaning back before motioning for him to go ahead. “Because he treats omegas like they’re not even real people.” Iwaizumi let go of his glass to clench his fist tightly. “He fucking  _ owns _ them, and that makes me sick.”

“A lot of the omegas with him want to be there,” Matsukawa pointed out. “It’s the greatest thing in the world to them being “owned” by Ushijima. He’s one of the most attractive, powerful yakuza bosses of our generation and they’re safe with him.” Iwaizumi glanced back towards Ushijima, gaze lingering on the omega perched carefully in his lap and the smooth metal collar that shone gold around his neck.

“Not all of them feel that way,” he said in a near whisper, turning his gaze down towards their table as he lifted the glass to his lips to take a drink.

“How deep have you fallen, boss?” Iwaizumi set his glass down and didn’t meet the other alpha’s gaze.

“I’m not the only one,” he replied, sensing those brown eyes on him once again.

* * *

Iwaizumi opened the door and relaxed instantly when Oikawa stood up from the bed, shutting it behind him quickly as the omega ran towards him. He grabbed Oikawa in a tight embrace, breathing him in with relief.

“How much time do you have?” He asked when Oikawa pulled back, their eyes meeting as Iwaizumi cupped the side of his face in his hand.

“Two hours at most,” Oikawa replied, pressing closer to kiss him. They curved into each other easily, the action natural after so many times as their mouths met again and again, lips searching and desperate for the feel of each other.

“Tooru,” he breathed, savoring the feel of the omega against him. Oikawa made a noise, pulling up on his shirt.

“I want you,” he said, slim fingers running over Iwaizumi’s stomach, tracing the dips and ridges of his abs. Oikawa ducked his head to the side, mouthing at Iwaizumi’s neck and nipping at his scent glands.

“I’m all yours,” Iwaizumi replied, in no place to deny the omega of anything he wanted. Oikawa made a pleased noise, shifting in an effort Iwaizumi recognized as trying to scent. All that came from the action was the cold press of the gold collar secured firmly around Oikawa’s throat and a dark reminder that he wasn’t free to do as he pleased.

Iwaizumi waited as Oikawa pulled back, heart clenching in his chest at the pained look on the omega’s face. Oikawa lifted a hand to his neck, fingers touching the collar hiding his scent glands. Iwaizumi released a breath as he eyed the matching metal bands locked around Oikawa’s wrists.

“Tooru,” he said quietly, reaching out for him.

“I want it off,” Oikawa whispered brokenly. Iwaizumi took his hand and drew him close, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“I know, love.” Oikawa buried his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“Do I smell like him?” He asked, voice soft with what Iwaizumi recognized as apprehension. “Please tell me the truth.” He thought it was a stupid reason to be worried when Iwaizumi had  _ chosen _ to be with him while he was stuck with another alpha, but he also knew the omega needed the comfort either way.

“Yes, but you smell more like yourself than you do him,” he answered honestly, turning his head to nuzzle behind Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa shifted from the touch, tilting up to kiss him instead.

“I wish I smelled like you.” Iwaizumi didn’t hesitate to scoop him up and walk towards the bed.

“Then we really only have one option.” Oikawa smiled, soft and real as Iwaizumi set him down on the bed.

“You’re such a people pleaser,” he teased, falling back as Iwaizumi crawled over top of him.

“No, I’m an Oikawa Tooru pleaser.” He smiled at the pink that colored the omega’s cheeks, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “You might be tied to him,” he whispered into Oikawa’s ear. “But one day I’m going to take that stupid collar off and you’ll be free to do and have whatever you please.” Oikawa guided his face back over, kissing him long and hard.

“All I want is to be your mate,” he whispered when they parted. Iwaizumi let his hand reach down, undoing the button of Oikawa’s denim shorts.

“Then I’ll give you my mark and everything else I have to offer.”

* * *

Oikawa stood behind Ushijima, a hand resting gently on the alpha’s shoulder as he talked to the older man across from them. They were at the club Ushijima owned because the yakuza boss preferred to hold meetings in his own territory. Oikawa was just the omega he’d picked from his harem to show off.

“Now, I have to ask, Ushijima-san. Where do you find all these beautiful omegas of yours?” Oikawa couldn’t help but tense at the question, eyeing the man cautiously.

“They come to me,” Ushijima replied. Oikawa held back a frown, trying to keep his expression carefully masked. He sure as hell hadn’t searched out Ushijima. His family had pretty much handed him over the second the yakuza boss commented on how beautiful he was.

“How many do you have under your name?”

“Nine,” Ushijima said, glancing over his shoulder at Oikawa. “Tooru here is my favorite.” Ushijima motioned for him to come closer so he did, allowing the alpha to pull him into his lap. Ushijima’s hand rested on his back and Oikawa leaned into the touch without question.

“Do you let others have their fun with them?” Ushijima grunted.

“Occasionally. Their collars stay on to prevent unwanted marking and I never allow them or the wrist bands to come off unless they’re with me. I’m the only one who can scent them.” The older alpha nodded, eyeing Oikawa hungrily.

“I can see how that one’s your favorite. He’s gotta be one of the most attractive omegas I’ve ever seen.” Oikawa didn’t really want the compliment, but he knew the guy was watching so he sat up straighter, putting on an easy smile that he directed at the alpha.

“He is, which is why I never permit anyone but myself to be with him in such a way.” God, if only he knew. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had never actually had intercourse because it would be impossible to hide their mixed scents, but the amount of times Oikawa had let himself go around the alpha was too much to count. Only a day ago Iwaizumi’s fingers had made their mark inside him, granting him a pleasure not even Ushijima could provide.

“I suppose I can’t blame you there. I wouldn’t want anyone else to get their hands on him either.” Ushijma pulled him closer and he leaned against the yakuza boss, snaking an arm around his neck comfortably.

“Yes, he truly is a prize,” Ushijima said, squeezing Oikawa’s thigh possessively.

* * *

Oikawa circled the small black cocktail straw around his margarita, watching as the liquid swirled like a tiny tornado inside the old fashioned glass. The action was cut off however when a hand came and plucked the drink from his hands. He looked over at Ushijima as the alpha set his drink to the side.

“Come,” he ordered, patting his lap. Oikawa shifted, moving away from his side of the loveseat so he could sit in Ushijima’s lap. “If you’re unhappy with your drink I can get you a different one.” A spark of panic ignited in him and Oikawa shook his head fiercely, brushing over the implication.

“Not at all, Master. I’m very happy with it.” Ushijima studied him closely, reaching up a hand to guide Oikawa’s face down to his.

“Good,” he said, pressing a hard kiss to Oikawa’s lips before releasing him to look around the club. Oikawa leaned back into him when Ushijima’s arm settled around his waist and let his gaze wander over the packed room.

Shiratorizawa’s club was always busy every day of the week. Ushijima did good business and the club was always in perfect condition for the next night, making it a popular place for not only people looking for a good time but also yakuza members who needed a break or wanted to sit down and discuss matters with Ushijima himself without a proper meeting.

“Tooru, do you realize how many eyes you attract?” At the question he turned his attention back to Ushijima. The alpha’s hand moved from where it’d been resting on the armrest and slid up one of Oikawa’s exposed legs.

“I know that people watch me,” he answered, holding back a shudder as Ushijima’s fingers crept under the hem of the black high waisted skirt he was wearing. “But I have no interest in them.” Ushijima seemed to like that answer, fingers skimming lightly over his thigh.

“I have had you for five years, Tooru,” he acknowledged. “You were the third omega I brought in.” Oikawa nodded, a whine escaping when Ushijima gripped his thigh hard enough to bruise. “You are the only one I refuse to share.” Oikawa’s eyes widened when the alpha yanked him closer, breath hot against his neck. “You are the only one I never tire of.” Oikawa almost couldn’t remember how to breathe when Ushijima nosed at the gold collar around his throat. “You will finish your drink and we will leave early,” he said, backing off.

“Y- yes, Master,” Oikawa stuttered as the alpha offered him his margarita again.

* * *

“Boss, if you keep staring people are gonna get curious.” Iwaizumi shot Hanamaki an annoyed glare. The beta held his hands up in surrender before reaching for his drink. “I’m serious though. Hasn’t Mattsun talked to you about it already? You should really know better by now.”

“Yeah, and now I’m going to tell you what I told him.” He turned his glare down towards the table. “Back the fuck off.”

“Wow. Iwaizumi Hajime everyone.” He grit his teeth, gaze flickering to the side as Oikawa stood. He growled softly when Ushijima grabbed the omega’s wrist and pulled him towards the door. “Boss, I don’t want to be a dick, but I’m going to be honest.” Iwaizumi didn’t tear his gaze away from the door, even after Oikawa and Ushijima were gone.

“I would really rather you not.” Hanamaki leaned over to get his attention.

“Iwaizumi, Ushijima will never let that omega go. I think you know that as well as anybody else.” Iwaizumi met his gaze, anger burning hot inside him.

“Omega’s aren’t property. They’re people.” Hanamaki nodded solemnly.

“I know, but that’s the type of world we live in. The only way you’d get him free is if you convinced Ushijima to sell him to you, and I highly doubt that will ever happen. He doesn’t let anybody even touch that omega without his consent. Those collars he puts on them basically ward off everybody from even trying without his permission and if someone does they end up in an alleyway with a gunshot wound to the head.”

“I don’t need Ushijima’s consent. It’s not up to him.” Hanamaki sighed, shaking his head.

“This is really the worst way for you to go.”

“I’m not fucking dying,” Iwaizumi snapped. Hanamaki wiped a fake tear away.

“I’m gonna miss you, boss.” Iwaizumi growled, smacking him on the arm. Hanamaki chuckled lightly, taking a long sip of his drink as a comfortable quiet fell over them. “Hey,” Hanamaki said after a minute. “Is it really worth all the trouble?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi answered without hesitation. He’d asked himself that a lot when he’d started to realize his feelings almost two years ago. It hadn’t taken much for him to find the answer. All Oikawa had to do was reveal the smallest sliver of who he really was outside of Ushijima’s harem and Iwaizumi had fallen so hard and so fast he wasn’t sure he could ever get up.

Oikawa Tooru was worth every bit of trouble, and Iwaizumi wouldn’t stop until the omega was safely in his arms and free from the chains that bound him.

* * *

Oikawa trembled, grasping at the bedsheets as a moan fell from his lips. Ushijima moved in a steady rhythm above him, breaking him down in a way that just couldn’t quite fulfill him. There was only one name he wanted to have slip past his lips but it was the one name he couldn’t say, so he said nothing.

“Tooru,” Ushijima murmured low in his ear. “I want you to be mine.” Oikawa tilted back against the bed, body curving up into the alpha as he panted.

“I am yours,” he managed, whining when Ushijima brushed against his scent glands. They ached for attention and he closed his eyes, imagining what it would feel like to have Iwaizumi’s scent covering him; what it would feel like to have Iwaizumi’s teeth sinking into his scent glands, marking him as the alpha’s mate.

“Not as much as I want you to be,” Ushijima said, nipping at his scent glands. Oikawa’s eyes flew open, body stiffening at the words. Ushijima either didn’t notice or didn’t care- Oikawa figured it was the latter- and kept moving, sucking at his scent glands. “I want to mark you,” the alpha growled. “Make you my mate.” Oikawa made a strangled noise, all of him alive with panic and fear as Ushijima groaned against him, filling him with warmth before pulling away.

“You- you-” He couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“We will discuss it later.” Ushijima stood, starting to walk away before turning a careful look over his shoulder at Oikawa who found himself unable to move on the bed. “Are you fine to finish yourself off? I have something to attend to.”

“Yeah…” he whispered. Ushijima nodded, pulling on his pants and shirt before picking up the gold collar that had made a home around Oikawa’s neck from the dresser. He stepped over and clicked it back around Oikawa’s throat, instantly locking it in place before turning to leave.

Once he was gone Oikawa turned on his side and curled into himself. He knew he should go to the bathroom and clean himself up but he couldn’t find the energy. Instead he closed his eyes and pretended he was with Iwaizumi, tucked safely in the alpha’s arms and surrounded by his comforting scent. It was really the only thing he could think of to calm himself down.

* * *

“You should tell me what’s wrong,” Iwaizumi said, carding his fingers through Oikawa’s damp hair. It was raining outside and the omega had gotten caught in it before making it to the love hotel they were meeting up in. They changed their location up occasionally to avoid being caught and this time they’d gone a little farther away than usual.

“I don’t think I want to acknowledge it,” Oikawa replied, nose pressed into Iwaizumi’s scent glands. Iwaizumi felt the omega’s breath fan across his skin and let his fingers trail down so he could wrap an arm around Oikawa and pull him even closer.

“That bad?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa’s fingers twisted into his shirt, holding him in place like he thought Iwaizumi might just get up and leave.

“Ushiwaka isn’t content with our relationship,” he whispered softly.

“And that means…?”

“He wants more.” It was silent after he spoke and Iwaizumi felt dread settle deep in his chest.

“Oh,” he said after a while.

“Nobody ever tells him no,” Oikawa went on, lips brushing against Iwaizumi’s scent glands. “They say yes or they die.”

“He wouldn’t kill you. Not if he wants to… mark you.” Oikawa moved, propping himself up so he could meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. Iwaizumi wasn’t so sure he liked the fierce determination in the omega’s brown eyes.

“Maybe not, but I would rather die than be marked by anybody but you. I’ll kill myself if I have to.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in shock and before he could control himself he grabbed Oikawa and dragged him in, pressing the omega tightly to his chest as his heart pounded frantically.

“ _ Fuck  _ no.” Oikawa made a noise and Iwaizumi held him tighter. “You will not fucking kill yourself. That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Hajime, we’re running out of time.”

“That doesn’t mean you kill yourself!” Oikawa struggled to pull away.

“I can’t live like that. I don’t  _ want _ to live like that.” He finally managed to get away, gaze gentle as he looked at Iwaizumi.

“You’re taking an easy out that way,” Iwaizumi said, trying to keep his tone level. “And what about me? I can’t just kill myself.” Oikawa looked appalled.

“I wasn’t asking you to! This is about me!” Iwaizumi growled.

“No it’s not! It’s about us! I don’t want to live in a world without you!” Oikawa frowned, staring down at his wrists and the golden bands wrapped around them.

“Five years,” he said, holding up his arms. The light reflected off the metal, making it shine. “My parents handed me over when I was nineteen. Who does that? Who hands their child over to the yakuza for nothing? They weren’t threatened and they didn’t even gain one yen, yet they gave me to him like I was some special gift on a shiny platter.”

“Tooru…” The omega shook his head.

“I’m tired of being used. I want to be happy.” He scooted closer across the bed, eyes locked on Iwaizumi’s. “When I’m with him I’m scared. He doesn’t care in the way that matters and I  _ can’t _ be tied to him with a bond like that.”

“I want you to have everything you want, but I can’t lose you. A bond can be broken.” Oikawa shook his head.

“When I get marked I want it to be special and I want it to be with the person I love.” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s face in his hands. “I want it to be you for the rest of my life. If he marks me I will  _ always _ belong to him.”

“You’ve never belonged to him.” Oikawa smiled softly as he pressed their foreheads together.

“You don’t understand, Hajime. If I bond with him you’ll die.” Iwaizumi looked into the omega’s eyes with confusion. “Every part of me loves you so deeply that if I were to bond with him he would be able to sense that my heart is fully and completely yours instead of his.” Oikawa closed his eyes and released a shaky breath. “I have never felt so strongly for a person in my life. I never thought I would because all anybody saw when they looked at me was Ushijima Wakatoshi’s precious omega; the one everybody got to look at but could never touch.” Oikawa’s eyes were glassy when he opened them again to study Iwaizumi’s expression. “You see me and know that I’m more. I’m not untouchable.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a hug, squeezing him lightly.

“No, you’re not,” he whispered as Oikawa started to tremble. The omega whimpered in his arms and Iwaizumi let out the low rumble building in his throat to soothe him.

“I haven’t actually been touched by anyone but him for years,” Oikawa said, almost too quietly to be heard. “You-” A noise similar to a sob cut him off and he buried his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You’re the- the only one who has aside fr- from him.” Iwaizumi wasn’t necessarily surprised by the news but he did wonder how the omega wasn’t touch starved. Then again, he could be and just nobody knew it.

“You won’t be marked by him,” Iwaizumi murmured. “And you won’t die. I won’t let it come to that.” The only response he received was the press of Oikawa’s lips against his scent glands in a silent thank you.

A few minutes later the omega was fast asleep in his arms, dozing soundly as a soft purr filled the room.

* * *

Oikawa stared down at his cocktail, letting his foot bounce in the air where it sat suspended by his crossed legs. Ushijima seemed more adamant about him coming to the club because of what was to come in the future. All of it made Oikawa want to throw up so he pushed the thought away in favor of looking for Iwaizumi. It wasn’t hard considering he always sat in the same place.

When their eyes met Oikawa’s heart picked up and he held back the urge to react. The alpha was alone, a whisky in front of him and green eyes blazing as they stared at each other.

“Tooru,” Ushijima called, gaining his attention. He looked away from Iwaizumi with reluctance, heart freezing at the look in Ushijima’s eyes. “There is no reason for you to look at other alphas.”

“I know,” he replied on instinct, already aware of what the alpha wanted to hear. “But you have nothing to worry about, Master. No one can compare.” Ushijima reached out, stroking the side of his face.

“You are irresistible,” he said, guiding Oikawa closer. “We will go to the restroom and I will make a mess of you.” Oikawa couldn’t stop the noise that left him.

“The restroom?”

“Would you rather we stay on the couch?” Oikawa immediately thought of Iwaizumi and his eyes on them. He would never subject him to that.

“The restroom is fine.” Ushijima nodded before standing, offering him a hand. Oikawa took it, head bowed as the crowd parted for them. He felt Iwaizumi watching but didn’t dare lift his head. It felt too close to cheating for Oikawa’s liking and he couldn’t help the way his insides twisted uncomfortably.

Ushijima was the man who owned his body, but Iwaizumi would always be the one who owned his heart. To him matters of the heart meant more than those of the body, and Ushijima Wakatoshi would never be able to win his heart. Especially not when Iwaizumi Hajime was alive.

“Tooru,” Ushjijima murmured, pushing open the door of the private restroom for him. He stepped into the room as the alpha followed and locked the door, turning to meet Ushijima’s gaze. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” He let his gaze fall, arms heavy at his sides.

“I was thinking about what it would be like to have you as my mate,” he said softly, the words slipping easily past his lips. His face was forced up when Ushjima gripped his chin lightly, their mouths only centimeters apart.

“You always say exactly what I want to hear.” Oikawa kept his expression controlled as his heart picked up frantically in his chest. “I do not hate it.” The alpha leaned closer, lips brushing Oikawa’s. “You must only refer to me as Wakatoshi now. If we are to be mates it’s about time you call me by my given name.” Oikawa’s next response was swallowed by Ushijima’s mouth on his and he whined when the alpha’s fingers brushed against the collar around his throat.

In seconds he heard the telltale click and the metal piece slid off his throat as Ushijima pulled it away, setting it to the side before leaving Oikawa’s mouth to attack his neck. He stumbled back, hitting the counter as the alpha sucked at his scent glands, giving him attention he’d been deprived of. They ached painfully and Oikawa hated that it was Ushijima calming them when he was the reason they were swollen and throbbing in the first place.

“Wakat-” He inhaled sharply, a whine tearing from his throat when Ushijima ran his tongue over his scent glands.

“I am the only one who is allowed to do this to you,” the alpha growled, gripping his hips tightly to hold him close. Oikawa closed his eyes, head tilted back so his scent glands could get the attention they needed.

“Y- yes.” His eyes flew open when Ushijima bit down on his shoulder, a shiver running up his spine at the action.

“You will only ever be mine, Oikawa Tooru.” He gasped when Ushijima sucked harshly on his skin, slowly inching closer back towards his throbbing scent glands.

“Only you,” he whispered as he clung to Ushijima, a moan parting his lips when the alpha bit a little too close to his scent glands. He didn’t want Ushijima’s marks on his skin or his hands on his body, but there was nothing he could do.

Oikawa closed his eyes and thought of Iwaizumi.

* * *

Iwaizumi let his teeth sink into the mark, pushing further as a pleased groan filled the air and Oikawa shuddered. The omega released a breathy whimper when he withdrew to admire the deeper mark and Iwaizumi licked his lips, the taste of Oikawa on his tongue.

“Iwa,” Oikawa said on an exhale, eyes lidded as he watched Iwaizumi.

“How do you think he would feel if he learned these marks aren’t his anymore?” Iwaizumi asked, lowering himself to press soft kisses against the omega’s jaw.

“He’d kill you,” Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi grinned, shifting so he could meet the omega’s gaze.

“Isn’t that just part of the fun?” Oikawa squinted at him before grabbing his face and pulling him all the way up so Iwaizumi was hovering over him.

“So it’s not okay if I kill myself but it’s fine that you have a death wish?” Iwaizumi leaned down and kissed him quickly.

“The only time I’d have a death wish is if you  _ did _ kill yourself.” Oikawa hummed.

“Very comforting.” Iwaizumi met him in another kiss, this one longer as he pressed his body against the omega’s.

“Hey, has he talked to you about bonding lately?” Iwaizumi asked suddenly, breaking away to prop himself back up. Oikawa pouted at the separation and let one of his hands travel down to Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Not really,” he answered. “He only mentions it and he told me to call him by his given name now.” Iwaizumi reached down, fingers running over the smooth metal of Oikawa’s collar.

“He hasn’t set a date?” The omega shook his head, gaze turning questioning as Iwaizumi’s index finger traced the edge of the metal.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi lifted the collar, taking notice of the mere centimeters of room left for Oikawa’s throat to move and the paleness of his skin from being hidden underneath the accessory for so long.

“Does it hurt?” Oikawa tilted his head just the slightest and Iwaizumi watched the metal dig into his skin. “It’s so tight,” he voiced.

“Oh, the collar?” One of Oikawa’s hands came down to touch the piece. “It’s uncomfortable,” he acknowledged, eyes moving to the gold band around his wrist. “But the ones on my wrists are probably the worst. The collar comes off whereas these usually don’t.” Iwaizumi took his hand and placed a kiss on the metal covering his skin.

“Someday you won’t have to wear them at all.” The omega smiled, expression soft and open.

“I really hope you’re right.”

“Tooru, you  _ will _ be free,” he insisted, hating how unsure Oikawa sounded.

“You know I trust you, Hajime.” Oikawa’s smile faltered and his eyes clouded with worry. “I just don’t trust  _ him _ .”

“Ushijima and I are in the same business,” Iwaizumi pointed out. “He’s killed people, but so have I.” Oikawa looked confused for a moment as he gazed up at him.

“Is that supposed to be reassuring?” He asked.

“No, but I have a lot of power behind me too. He’s not the only one.” Oikawa frowned, pressing his hand to Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“I don’t want a war over this.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“I don’t start shit unless I have a good reason.”

“You would. You can’t honestly tell me you wouldn’t.” They stared at each other for a few seconds before Iwaizumi gave in.

“Only if he did something to you.” Oikawa grinned, pulling him down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“More than he’s already done?”

“So you’re saying I should’ve already declared a war?” A laugh bubbled up in the omega’s throat, spilling out as Iwaizumi watched him fondly.

“There’s no need because I’m here with you,” he finally said after he’d calmed down. Iwaizumi smiled when Oikawa pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’ve pretty much already won.” Iwaizumi let his weight drop, earning a surprised squeak from the omega under him.

“Yeah,” he murmured in his ear. “I have.”

* * *

Oikawa stared at himself in the mirror, gaze locked on the gold around his throat. The bathroom was filled with sticky warmth from his shower and he hadn’t yet dried himself off, water droplets from his wet hair sliding down his exposed skin. He knew he should move and get ready for bed but that cursed gold kept his feet frozen in place.

After a few more seconds of staring at himself in the fogged mirror he lifted a hesitant hand, fingers skimming over the metal collar. He knew there was a tiny pin lock on all the collars Ushijima used and that they could all be unlocked with the same key the alpha always kept with him.

Oikawa had tried and failed to open his collar once. After that failed attempt he’d resigned himself to the life Ushijima provided. That had lasted until Iwaizumi Hajime showed up and given him an entirely new form of hope.

Now in the present Oikawa stood in front of his bathroom mirror and swallowed, watching the movement of his throat against the tight press of the collar. Sometimes he thought it might choke him. On other occasions he wished it would.

Slowly, he grabbed onto the hard metal, the tips of his fingers straining with the effort as he searched for a hold he found only a few seconds later. He held his breath, fingers burning as he started to pull at the accessory.

The edges of the metal immediately cut into his skin and he whimpered, tugging at the collar as if it might give in and grant him the freedom he so desperately wanted. In no time at all there was blood dripping down his skin, filling the bathroom with a strong metallic smell. His fingers felt almost numb, his throat on fire as he gasped. When he did start to cry the hot river of tears weren’t because he was in pain but because as hard as he tried the gold around his neck just wouldn’t break.

Oikawa fell to his knees, hands dropping like weights at his sides as his fingers stayed curled around nothing, blood seeping slowly from the cuts scarred there onto the once spotless tile floor. His throat screamed in agony and he knew the liquid he felt slipping down his back and shoulders was no longer just water.

He couldn’t find it in himself to care.

* * *

Iwaizumi flung the door open, stepped into the room, then slammed it shut behind him hard enough to shake the wall. His heart was hammering loudly in his ears, his body tense as he scanned the room.

“Hajime?” His gaze locked onto Oikawa and he sucked in a breath. The omega was dressed up in a too big navy blue hoodie and a pair of gray pajama pants which shouldn’t have been surprising but it was because it was the most covered up Iwaizumi had ever seen him and fuck if he didn’t want Oikawa Tooru for the rest of his life.

“I thought we agreed there would be no dying,” he said, unable to come up with anything else when Oikawa was standing there staring at him looking like everything Iwaizumi wanted and more.  _ Everything he’d almost lost _ , he had to remind himself.

“I didn’t die,” the omega replied, stepping closer. “I wasn’t  _ trying _ to kill myself.” Iwaizumi frowned, brow creasing.

“Then please enlighten me on why the fuck you ended up in need of medical attention, Tooru. Because I’m not sure what the hell could’ve brought you to the conclusion to hurt yourself if not because of that.” Oikawa’s steps faltered before he moved quickly across the room, hands coming up to hold Iwaizumi’s face.

“I wasn’t leaving you, Hajime.” Iwaizumi stared at him with wide eyes and pulled back, gaze falling to Oikawa’s hands. There were bandages secured around the top of each of his fingers aside from his thumbs and Iwaizumi reached out to take one of his injured hands.

“What did you do to yourself?” Oikawa withdrew his hand and placed both of them back on Iwaizumi’s face.

“It worked. They took it off so I could heal properly and I slipped out while Ushiwaka was gone. We have an hour.”

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa released him to pull up on his hoodie, leaving Iwaizumi to watch in confusion as the omega finally took it off. He let it fall to the floor with a bright smile as Iwaizumi’s jaw nearly dropped.

“Tooru…” Oikawa raised a hand to his neck, fingers brushing against the bandage wrapped around his throat. The familiar gold collar that usually sat there was gone.

“I want your mark before it’s too late and I have to go back to him. I want to take this chance while we have it.” Iwaizumi pushed his hand aside, unwrapping the bandage carefully until he had a clear view of Oikawa’s throat. The most noticeable thing was the irritated looking cut that curved around the back of his neck and Iwaizumi reached forwards tentatively, touching just below the injury.

“How did you do this?” Oikawa shivered under the press of his fingers, a near whine escaping him.

“I tried to take the collar off.” He smiled sheepishly. “And uh… It kind of worked because I’m not wearing it.” Iwaizumi’s gaze moved to the omega’s scent glands and he felt his heart pick up in his chest.

“You’re too reckless,” he muttered, letting his thumb run over the swollen glands. Oikawa whimpered at the touch, moving into him.

“Please mark me,” he whispered, eyes fluttering shut. Iwaizumi bit his lip, the urge to take and claim rising up inside him like a tidal wave. He  _ really _ fucking wanted to.

“Tooru, if we do this now Ushijima will murder me and who knows what he could do to you.” The omega’s eyes opened, searching his face. “You have no idea how much I want to do this right now but you can’t honestly tell me you expect everything to work itself out.”

“I- I thought you  _ wanted _ this. I thought you would do anything for me.” Iwaizumi hated the hurt look on his face and he hated himself for putting it there.

“I  _ would _ do that, but I’m not willing to risk it. Not right now.” Oikawa pulled away from him, taking a few steps back.

“What do you expect to happen? You think you can go up and fucking ask him if you can have me? You really think he’ll just hand me over because you want me?” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Stop talking like you’re an object I can bargain for. He might think you are but I don’t.” Oikawa leveled him with a glare.

“Sure, Hajime. Tell him we love each other. Tell Ushiwaka, omega collector extraordinaire, that the omega he wants as a mate would rather be with someone else. I’m sure that’ll go over well.”

“And going behind his back will?!”

“At least we’d be bonded!” Iwaizumi growled.

“A bond can be broken, Tooru! Besides, is this really the way you want it to go?! You want us to bond in a one hour time gap after you ran away from the man who would  _ kill _ anybody who even brushed against you?! This is the yakuza and Ushijima Wakatoshi doesn’t play around! Especially not when it comes to you!”

“I don’t care!” Oikawa cried suddenly. Iwaizumi stepped back in surprise when he saw tears slipping down the omega’s face. “I didn’t ask for this fucking life! The only good thing it’s brought me is you and I don’t know how long I can keep going! I’m losing hope, Hajime, and if I don’t have that I don’t know why I’m even trying!”

“You have me,” Iwaizumi said, closing the distance between them. “Do you know how I manage to make it through each day knowing that someone else gets to touch you in ways I can’t? That they get to do whatever they want whenever because it’s some sick joke that omegas are supposed to belong to alphas?” He wiped away Oikawa’s tears with the pad of his thumb. “I keep going because I know that someday you’ll be free. I  _ know _ you will. And when you are we’ll be the happiest fucking people in this shithole of a world.” He gazed into Oikawa’s brown eyes, willing him to understand. “Keep fighting for that,  _ please _ . If you stumble and fall I’ll be right there to catch you. I promise.”

“It’s going to be too late,” Oikawa whispered.

“Has he told you when?” The omega shook his head. “Then we still have time. I’ll figure something out so that when we are bonded we won’t have to worry about him, okay?”

“You better make sure of that,” Oikawa said, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

“I will,” Iwaizumi replied, pulling him into a kiss. Oikawa melted against him, gripping his arms as he transferred a majority of his weight onto Iwaizumi.

“We wasted time arguing,” Oikawa mumbled against his lips, pressing short kisses along his mouth.

“I really only needed to make sure you were okay,” Iwaizumi said, hands falling to grip the omega’s hips and hold him close. Oikawa’s hands were warm against his skin as he nuzzled Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“I’m fine. It’s already healing anyways.” When their eyes met Oikawa’s lips pulled up into a smile. Iwaizumi let his gaze fall to rest on the injury. It probably hurt like crazy and he wouldn’t be surprised if it ended up scarring permanently.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Oikawa took his hand and gently guided it over to his scent glands. He shivered when Iwaizumi’s fingers touched the skin, eyes falling shut.

“Ushiwaka usually puts himself before us,” he explained, referring to the other omegas in the harem. “He’s busy and a lot of the time he calls one of us in to bring along or get off before he leaves.” Iwaizumi frowned at the information, putting pressure against the sensitive glands. Oikawa shuddered a sigh before continuing. “He chases his climax and on multiple occasions leaves us on the edge of our own. If he doesn’t have time then we’re left to finish ourselves off. It’s hard for me and I  _ hate _ it.” Oikawa blinked his eyes open almost tiredly to gaze at Iwaizumi. “Mostly because I don’t want to be there with him and because he’s not you.” Iwaizumi shivered at the words.

“You think of me when you’re with him?” Oikawa hummed softly.

“I always think of you.” Iwaizumi pressed forwards instantly, hand moving to Oikawa’s shoulder as he nipped at the omega’s scent glands, tugging gently at the skin.

“That’s actually kind of hot,” he growled as they stumbled towards the bed.

“What? That I can’t get off without thinking of you?” They hit the bed frame and Iwaizumi groaned, mouths pressing together in a kiss as they tumbled back onto the mattress.

“I haven’t even  _ done _ anything to you,” he said, ducking his head to mouth at the omega’s scent glands. Oikawa moaned, arching up into him as he drank in the sweet scent the omega was releasing.

“You’ve-” He broke off to whimper as Iwaizumi lapped at the glands. “D- done enough.” That was all Iwaizumi needed to be completely sure. Ushijima Wakatoshi was a fucking idiot for not giving someone as beautiful as Oikawa the affection and care he needed. Maybe Iwaizumi was a little biased, but he would never understand how a person could look at Oikawa and not cherish him. All Iwaizumi wanted to do for the rest of his life was make Oikawa Tooru happy.

“I love you so fucking much,” he murmured against Oikawa’s scent glands, peppering his skin with kisses. The purr that had been gradually growing in the omega’s throat filled the room like music at the confession. It was a sound Iwaizumi would never get tired of.

* * *

Oikawa held the navy blue hoodie up to his nose, breathing in the dark but soothing scent of Iwaizumi. Some of his scent had rubbed off on the fabric and just like always Oikawa was half tempted to leave it that way and hide the hoodie just so he could pull it out later and smell the alpha whenever he wanted.

It was a stupid thought though and one he pushed away. If someone were to find out there would be serious consequences. He’d already lasted almost a year with Iwaizumi and he wasn’t about to risk it over something as trivial as a piece of clothing.

Oikawa grabbed his strongest perfume off the vanity in his room and sprayed the hoodie, dousing it in an almost nauseating floral smell. Once he was finished he tossed the hoodie to the side and looked at himself in the mirror.

Iwaizumi hadn’t necessarily  _ scented _ him but he had done a number on Oikawa’s scent glands which meant he should probably douse himself in perfume as well. The perk however was that Oikawa’s scent glands didn’t ache as much, having been given complete and undivided attention for the first time in years.

Oikawa knew Ushijima understood what omegas needed. He also knew the alpha didn’t have the time and didn’t bother to make time either. Oikawa had spent not even an hour with Iwaizumi and he already felt a thousand times better. Iwaizumi always made time for Oikawa, even with his own busy schedule and yakuza syndicate to run. He went out of his way to set up places for them to meet and took care of Oikawa more than Ushijima ever had.

Oikawa didn’t want sex. He wanted love, and Ushijima didn’t care enough to give him or any of the other omegas in the harem that. The other omegas didn’t mind because it’d been their choice to be there. Oikawa was different. He wanted a family and he wanted it with Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Um, Tooru-chan?” He startled at the knock on his door and turned just as it was pushed open.

“Mika-chan, what are you doing here?” He asked, recognizing the younger girl. Mika slid into his room, shutting the door behind her. Oikawa noticed she had a first aid kit in her hand.

“I was told to change your bandages because the medic had his hands full.” Oikawa nodded, offering her a friendly smile.

“I would appreciate that very much.” She looked nervous as she approached and Oikawa took a seat on his bed so she could reach his neck without any further hassle. Iwaizumi had taken the bandage off earlier so it was already on full display for her to see and she noticeably cringed.

“A lot of people are talking about what happened to you,” she said softly, setting the first aid kit down beside him so she could open it.

“Hm, and what are they saying?” She withdrew the ointment he’d been told to put on his injuries and opened it.

“That you…” Her voice lowered and she fidgeted. “That you were trying to hurt yourself. Some of them think you’re sick.” Oikawa sighed, searching out her gaze. She was only a couple years younger than him and way too innocent to be caught up in a harem. The poor girl probably fell in love with Ushijima and thought this was her only way to get close to him.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt myself,” he said as she blinked at him with big hazel eyes. “I’m just struggling with something personal right now.” There was a pause as she looked down at the ointment.

“We talk about you a lot. Most of the others are jealous of you and they want your place at Ushijima-san’s side. Some wish they were just like you.” When she glanced back up at him she looked almost sad. “I don’t think any of them would want to be like you if they really knew.”

“What do you mean by that, Mika-chan?” He asked curiously.

“I can see it in your eyes and the way you react sometimes,” she whispered. “You’re not happy.” He straightened, blinking at her in stunned silence. Nobody had ever really called him out before. “And I know a lot of people don’t stand close to you, but sometimes when you come back from your outings and you brush past I can smell another alpha on you.” Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat at her words and she continued. “It’s usually not very strong and it fades really fast but you always kind of look happier afterwards.”

“Mika-chan…”

“I can smell them on you right now and your eyes are brighter than normal, like you have something pleasant on your mind that you can look forward to. Do they make you happy?” He looked down at his hands as he clasped them in his lap.

“How many others know?”

“Just me,” she replied. Oikawa nodded, biting his lip before answering her question.

“He does… make me happy.” He met her gaze with a hesitant smile. “The happiest I’ve probably ever been really.” She smiled back at him, stepping closer.

“That’s good to hear.” She held up the ointment. “Can I?”

“Be my guest.”

* * *

Oikawa gulped, eyes on the floor as Ushijima approached with his collar in hand.

“Look at me, Tooru.” He lifted his head, meeting the alpha’s gaze. “So precious,” Ushijima murmured before he looked at Oikawa’s neck. He ran his fingers over the nearly healed scar with a frown.

“Mas- Wakatoshi? Is there something wrong?” Ushijima’s hand fell away and he lifted the collar to Oikawa’s throat. He clicked it into place, the heavy cold feeling an unwelcome reminder of how uncomfortable the collar was.

“I don’t like that you’re scarred. It doesn’t suit you.” Oikawa hummed as Ushijima brushed his hair from his face.

“I’m sorry… Does it make you not want me anymore?” He tried to hide the hope in his voice as he straightened, gaze questioning.

“Your skin is flawed, however you are still perfect in all other aspects. I believe it would be impossible not to want you.” Defeat settled in his chest as he nodded and looked down. So much for that. “Speaking of wanting, I think we should discuss bonding.” Oikawa’s stomach twisted with unease.

“Yes, I suppose we should.” He shuddered when the alpha leaned down to ghost his lips over his temple.

“I would like to officially claim you as my own before the end of the month. I do not wish to wait and I think it would be best if an heir is born soon to solidify the Ushijima family name in the Shiratorizawa syndicate.” Oikawa held back a panicked whimper at the information, heart thumping frantically in his chest.

“I’m here whenever you wish to mark me. I’m all yours.” Ushijima made a noise of agreement before walking towards the door.

“I will tell you as soon as I find the time. That night will be very special, my omega.”

“I look forward to it,” he whispered.

* * *

Oikawa felt nauseous and too hot for his liking as he set his drink to the side. His gaze slid over to look at Ushijima, the alpha too caught up in the conversation he was having to notice or pay attention to Oikawa.

“Wakatoshi,” he said, forcing his voice loud enough to hear over the noise of the club. “I’m going to the restroom.” Ushijima barely gave him a seconds glance as he nodded, focusing back on the beta woman sitting across from him. Oikawa debated before pressing a kiss to his cheek in goodbye.

He pushed up, standing on slightly shaky legs as his stomach lurched and his head spun. After a few seconds he managed to start walking at almost a shuffle, hand pressed firmly against his stomach as the crowd parted around him. There were a few lingering eyes but he ignored them in favor of searching out the neon sign that read restroom.

“Tooru,” a familiar voice whispered somewhere near his right. He whined at the sound, gaze searching until it landed on Iwaizumi who stood a safe distance away. “What the hell are you doing here? You should be at home.” He shook his head, pushing his sticky hair out of his face. When had it become so fucking hot?

“I always come,” he managed, stumbling forward a step. Iwaizumi reached out but quickly drew his hand back, eyes flicking towards where Ushijima sat.

“Can you make it to the restroom?” Oikawa gathered the strength to roll his eyes, ushering towards the dimly lit hallway that led to the private restrooms.

“That’s where I was going,” he said, swaying on his feet a little. Iwaizumi made an annoyed sound before walking ahead of Oikawa. The alpha looked back at him pointedly.

“Keep walking before you get assaulted and someone gets their head blown in,” he instructed, making Oikawa frown as he watched Iwaizumi continue walking down the hallway. He disappeared into one of the rooms and Oikawa started after him, mind spinning.

By the time Oikawa reached the room Iwaizumi had disappeared into he was panting, body heavy and slick with sweat as he fell against the closed door. It opened as soon as he hit it and he tumbled straight into Iwaizumi’s arms, a low whine escaping him as he was pulled firmly into the alpha’s chest, the restroom door clicking shut behind him.

“Hajime,” he muttered, eyes closed as he fought off the urge to throw up. “I don’t feel well.”

“That’s because you’re starting your heat, dumbass.” He felt too weak to react so only whined in protest.

“I wouldn’t have come if I was.” He shivered when Iwaizumi’s hand ran up his side and took a sudden deep inhale of the alpha’s scent.

“Tooru, I can  _ smell it _ . Ushijima must be nose blind if he can’t tell with you sitting right next to him.” Oikawa shifted, tilting his face into Iwaizumi’s neck.

“It’s not until March.” He groaned when Iwaizumi’s fingers combed through his hair, separating the strands as he brushed them out of Oikawa’s face.

“It  _ is _ March.” Oikawa felt his stomach twist, heart picking up nervously.

“Well shit.” He felt something inside him clench and a dull ache spread out through his abdomen, making him wince.

“You should really pay better attention to your dates,” Iwaizumi muttered. Oikawa didn’t have it in him to smack the alpha, instead curling into himself as he whimpered.

“Ushiwaka wants to bond,” he said suddenly, eyes squeezed shut against the now fading pain. “He said before the end of the month.” He felt Iwaizumi stiffen at the new information and peeled his eyes open in an effort to look at the alpha. “My heat is the best time to do that.” Iwaizumi shifted them suddenly so Oikawa was held more securely against him and their eyes met as the alpha gazed at him intently.

“No. It won’t happen.”

“You can’t keep saying that as if it’ll prolong it,” he whispered, eyes fluttering shut when Iwaizumi’s fingers skimmed over his bare skin.

“Yes I can, because it will.” He looked up as Iwaizumi tilted his chin, their eyes meeting. The alpha’s expression was serious, leaving no room for disagreement. “I’m trying to avoid unnecessary conflict but I’ll do whatever I have to if it comes to that.” Oikawa nodded, an idea popping into his head suddenly.

“You could pull him away.” Iwaizumi frowned in confusion, head tilting to the side in a way that was incredibly endearing. “Ushiwaka puts business before us. We’re not his main priority, so if you managed to keep him busy for a few days then nothing would happen. He wants time when we bond so don’t give it to him.”

“As much as I hate the thought of you with him I also don’t like the idea of you being alone. Especially during your heat.” Oikawa pushed himself up to properly face Iwaizumi, ignoring the way his body protested.

“I’ve managed it on my own plenty of times.” He offered a charming smile. “Besides, I can just think about you.” The alpha flushed, groaning softly as he leaned forward and rested his head against Oikawa’s shoulder.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered. “This  _ really _ isn’t the time to put that image in my head.” Oikawa hummed, smile widening as he threaded his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair.

“Sorry not sorry.” Iwaizumi retaliated by snaking his arms around Oikawa’s waist to pull him closer and Oikawa bit back a moan, suddenly reminded that he was falling into heat and was overly sensitive.

“I’ll figure something out with Ushijima,” Iwaizumi said, head still resting on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“I trust you to keep him busy.” After a seconds thought he added, “I’ll be fine on my own.” The alpha mumbled something unintelligible, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s shoulder and making him shiver. “Now, can you go get Ushiwaka? I told him I’d come here so you just need to say you saw me stumble into the restroom and that I smelled like I was going into heat.” Iwaizumi lifted his head, forehead pressing against Oikawa’s.

“Okay,” he said softly. “Just give me a minute with you.” Oikawa smiled, closing his eyes as he basked in the presence of the man he loved.

“Okay.”

* * *

“I’m sorry for having to leave you at such a time,” Ushijima said, placing a glass of water on the bedside table. “Someone will be in to check on you regularly to make sure you eat and stay hydrated, so if you need anything tell them.” Oikawa nodded, face hidden in his mattress.

Oikawa had to give it to Iwaizumi, he’d gone above and beyond with this. Ushijima was not only busy but leaving on a trip all because Iwaizumi had connections and managed to work out a business deal between them and another yakuza syndicate. Oikawa would have to thank him when they met up after his heat.

“Good luck, Wakatoshi.” When he lifted his head Ushijima was staring at him intently.

“Yes…” he said, voice unusually controlled. He looked tenser than normal. “Goodbye.” He turned and walked towards the door, pausing when his hand was on the handle. “I  _ am _ sorry I can’t spend this time with you,” he said suddenly, surprising Oikawa with the sincerity of his tone.

“It’s- it’s okay,” he replied. The alpha gave a curt nod before disappearing out the door, leaving him alone. Since when had Ushijima apologized like that for something so simple? It wasn’t the first time he’d left Oikawa alone during his heat so it really wasn’t a big deal.

After a few more seconds of thought he pushed it away in favor of curling up, face hidden in his arm. He was in his nest but it was mostly made up of his and Ushijima’s stuff, making it smell more like the alpha than anything else. Oikawa preferred his own scent over Ushijima’s, though he really wanted Iwaizumi’s scent.

In reality it was probably best he was alone. He couldn’t stop thinking of Iwaizumi and they couldn’t risk him saying the alpha’s name when he was being intimate with Ushijima.

“Tooru-chan?” He pushed away his thoughts, not bothering to lift his head at the voice, recognizing it as Mika’s. “I brought something for you.”

“You can leave it on the bedside table.”

“Um, I was specifically told to make sure it ended up in your hands by Iwaizumi-san, the head of the Seijoh syndicate.” He perked up curiously and found Mika standing at the side of his bed, a sweatshirt he’d never seen before in her hands.

“What?” She thrust it towards him and the overwhelming scent of Iwaizumi filled his nose.

“It’s him, isn’t it? He’s the one you go out to see.” Oikawa blinked away his shock and took the sweatshirt, staring down at it. “I think it’s brand new,” Mika continued. “There’s still a sticker on it.” It was quiet for a few seconds before Mika whispered, “He seems to really care about you.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa finally said, voice soft. “Thank you for giving this to me.”

“No- no problem,” she stuttered, backing away. “I’ll go now.” He didn’t watch her go, instead laying back down with the sweatshirt pressed to his nose.

Iwaizumi Hajime, he concluded, was too good for the world.

* * *

Iwaizumi watched Ushijima from where the alpha sat across from him, a drink gripped securely in his hand. Iwaizumi’s own drink was propped on the armrest of his seat, barely touched.

“You know, Iwaizumi, I notice you looking at me quite often,” Ushijima spoke suddenly. Iwaizumi kept his expression placid as he hummed in acknowledgment.

“I suppose I do.” The other alpha’s eyes flashed with something possessive.

“You also look at my Tooru.” Iwaizumi nodded, tapping his fingers against his glass calmly.

“He’s a pretty thing,” he replied, inwardly cringing at the words.

“He is,” Ushijima agreed. “Which is why I’m making him my mate.” Iwaizumi put on a surprised expression at the information.

“Oh… then congratulations. Does that mean you’re selling the rest of your harem?” Ushijima took a sip of his drink, inspecting Iwaizumi carefully.

“No. They make good money and I enjoy their company as well.” Iwaizumi clenched his teeth at the answer. How could someone love Oikawa Tooru but still crave the company of others? He would never understand it.

“I wish you the best then,” he gritted out, hating the other man just that much more.

* * *

Oikawa slammed into Iwaizumi as soon as the door closed behind him, kissing the alpha hard on the mouth in greeting.

“Shit- hello,” Iwaizumi muttered in surprise as his back hit the door and Oikawa immediately began attacking him all over with fierce kisses. “You okay?” Oikawa raised his head, already breathing heavily despite how little he’d moved.

“Heat’s not fully gone,” he answered. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in question. “I spent all of it thinking about you and now you’re here and I really can’t hold back.” He paused, thinking momentarily before correcting himself. “Actually, I don’t want to.”

“Have you seen Ushijima yet?” Oikawa frowned, unable to keep from rolling his eyes as he moved back a step.

“Why do we have to talk about him?” He had actually seen Ushijima. The alpha had cornered him in his room before he’d left and they’d had a heated makeout session that only managed to make Oikawa even more desperate to get out and meet with Iwaizumi.

“Because we arrived back at the same time and I know he wanted to get home so he could see you.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the answer.

“Ushiwaka told you that?”

“No, but I could tell and he’s more important than me in this situation.” Oikawa’s frown deepened.

“Ushiwaka will never be more important than you in any situation. At least not in my life.” They stared at each other for a few seconds filled with heavy silence before Iwaizumi closed the distance between them, lips fitting against his in a messy kiss as the alpha licked into his mouth, erasing any mark Ushijima had left and replacing it with his own.

“I only asked because if you hadn’t then we might not be able to have a lot of time,” he explained, pulling away to rest his forehead against Oikawa’s.

“Well, I’ve seen him and now he’s going to the club with one of the others. As far as I’m concerned we have till tomorrow morning.” Their eyes met and he grinned.

“A rare night together instead of just a few hours,” Iwaizumi murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You sure you can get back in the morning before he notices?” Oikawa nodded, letting his fingers trail down Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Ushiwaka shouldn’t need me so you’re the only company I plan on having tonight.” He tugged gently on Iwaizumi’s belt and watched as the alpha looked down to see him pull it free. “You know… it was  _ very _ nice of you to give me that sweatshirt with your scent on it before you left,” he said with a teasing smirk as Iwaizumi’s breath caught, olive green eyes flicking back up to him. “It was quite helpful,” he whispered as he leaned in, breath ghosting over the alpha’s ear as he shivered. “In fact, I want to show you just how much I appreciated it.”

“Tooru…” Oikawa ran his tongue over the shell of Iwaizumi’s ear before backing up a step so he could sink down to his knees.

“ _ Thank you, Hajime _ .”

* * *

Iwaizumi stirred, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he remembered where he was. It took him a second before he realized that there was a warm body pressed into his side, long limbs wrapped around him in a secure embrace and another second to remember they hadn’t gone their separate ways and that the person asleep next to him was Oikawa.

It was one of the rare mornings they could wake up together and one Iwaizumi appreciated greatly. It made him look forward to the time when it could become a daily routine to wake up with one another, their legs tangled under the covers as they held each other close in the morning light. He knew it was something he wanted forever as he shifted so he could sit up a little bit, a smile pulling at his lips when Oikawa groaned in response.

“Tooru,” he murmured, looking down at the omega’s face where he was using Iwaizumi’s chest as a pillow. His lips were pushed out in a pout and his brow furrowed adorably. Before Iwaizumi could even really appreciate the expression Oikawa hid his face, grip on Iwaizumi tightening. “Tooru,” he tried again, pulling gently on a strand of the omega’s hair. Oikawa only whined softly in response, trying to burrow further into him. “It’s time to get up.”

“No,” Oikawa muttered, voice thick with sleep. “Mm not movin.”

“You should get back before it gets too late.” The omega grunted at the reminder but didn’t budge. “You have to go and so do I. This isn’t a free day where we can just avoid everything.”

“It’s never a free day,” Oikawa responded, lifting his head to look at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s gaze was immediately drawn to the gold collar around his throat and he sighed softly.

“A lazy day,” he corrected, guiding the omega into a kiss as an apology for pointing out the one thing holding the both of them back from being with each other freely. Oikawa hummed happily at the contact, nuzzling him affectionately when they separated.

“After I’m free you better clear your schedule because it’s definitely going to be a lazy week,” he said, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Iwaizumi replied, pressing a kiss atop the omega’s mess of brown locks. “But now isn’t that time, so come on. We have to get up.”

“So mean,” Oikawa whined, yawning.

“I mean, I planned on trying to find a way to get Ushijima to let you go today, but I guess if you really-” He was cut off by a kiss as Oikawa untangled himself and moved to get out of the bed.

“ _ Fine _ .” He turned to face Iwaizumi, eyes narrowed. “But you better do just that or I’m holding out on you the next time we see each other,” he said, pointing a finger at him threateningly.

“Believe it or not, but I actually come to see you for more than just that,” he informed, pulling himself out from under the covers. He noticed Oikawa’s mouth curve up into a smile at the words and frowned.

“Aw, you  _ like me _ like me. Cute.” Iwaizumi grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at him, earning a surprised squawk from the omega as he dodged it.

“Sometimes you’re the biggest pain in my ass.” Oikawa’s eyes sparkled and his smile grew. “Don’t you fucking dare,” Iwaizumi snapped before he could say anything.

“Hajime~”

“I can’t believe I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he grumbled as he stood up from the bed.

“Hey, you fell in love with me first, so you obviously like something about me.” Iwaizumi leveled him with a serious look that made Oikawa stiffen.

“I like all of you,” he said honestly, smacking him lightly on the back of the head in hopes to get it through his thick skull. “Don’t you dare think I don’t like something about you.” Oikawa’s eyes were wide and filled with a little too much raw emotion for Iwaizumi’s liking as he turned to walk towards the bathroom. “You’re a dumbass for even thinking that, Tooru.”

“Wait!” He came to a stop when Oikawa pulled on his arm and turned to look at him just as the omega crowded his space, kissing him fiercely on the mouth before ducking his head. Iwaizumi tensed in surprise when he felt Oikawa’s teeth close over his scent glands, biting down just hard enough to leave a possessive mark over them. He stared at the omega in stunned silence as he pulled away, eyes locked on the mark. After a few seconds Oikawa’s gaze lifted to meet his. “That’s a promise,” he said, cheeks flushing as if only just realizing what he’d done. “Soon those are going to officially have my mark because I love you and everything that comes with you too.”

“What… what the hell?”

“No take backs!” Oikawa shouted, turning on his heel to stalk into the bathroom. “You already said you like everything about me!” Iwaizumi was left speechless as the door slammed shut behind Oikawa, leaving him alone in the bedroom.

Apparently there were still a few things Iwaizumi didn’t know about the omega.

Tentatively he raised a hand, brushing over the teeth indents now left on his scent glands. He found he didn’t mind.

* * *

Iwaizumi sat hunched over his desk, forehead resting on the cool wood as he sighed. He hadn’t lied when he’d told Oikawa he was going to try and find a way to free him. Still, just because he was trying didn’t mean there was success. He didn’t think he could find anything that would convince Ushijima to let the omega go.

The whole situation was definitely getting on his nerves and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how much longer he could last until he snapped. He almost couldn’t bring himself to go to Shiratorizawa’s club anymore because of how often he saw Oikawa there with Ushijima. If anything he went just to keep an eye on Oikawa even though he knew if something were to happen he wouldn’t be able to do anything.

“Hey, boss?” He straightened at the sound of the door opening, collecting himself quickly as one of the undercover agents in Seijoh’s syndicate stepped into the room.

“What is it, Yahaba?” The omega eyed him carefully, arms crossing over his chest.

“Are you okay?” He frowned at the question.

“Fine. Now, care to tell me why you came to see me?” His voice came out unusually cold but Yahaba didn’t flinch, eyes searching his.

“I came to tell you the latest deal we’ve been working on is sealed and that everything’s good, but I suppose there’s still something wrong considering the way you look.” Iwaizumi growled at the statement. Yahaba had a knack for reading people and situations. It was one of the things that made him such a talented undercover agent.

“It’s good to know the deal went well,” he replied, avoiding the call out. “You can go.” Yahaba didn’t move. “If you’re waiting for me to talk then you’re wasting your time.” The omega sighed, uncrossing his arms so they rested at his sides.

“We’re like a pack,” he started. “You’ve referred to us as that multiple times, boss. We can tell when something’s going on and it affects all of us as a whole. If you’re not at your best then neither is Seijoh.” Iwaizumi bristled at the words, gaze sharpening. “I mean no disrespect, but please stop wasting your time on whatever it is you’ve been doing. You have a business to run.” With that said Yahaba turned and walked out the door.

If Yahaba had spoken that way to any of the other yakuza bosses he would have been killed or severely punished, but Iwaizumi knew he was right and he valued the words of his members.

He slumped back in his chair with a heavy sigh. Oikawa wasn’t the only one losing hope. It seemed Iwaizumi needed a little boost of his own as well.

* * *

Oikawa didn’t think he was a violent person. Even through all the years he’d spent chained to Ushijima’s side he’d never acted out or fought back despite how much he hated his life. Apparently things were different when it came to someone he loved and one he knew he could have even though the world seemed against them.

Oikawa was fine sitting still and looking pretty at Ushijima’s side. He would manage being attached to the alpha and he’d already accepted that he was something for Ushijima to find pleasure in. What he refused to accept however was the omega woman practically throwing herself at Iwaizumi where he was standing near the bar. Oikawa wanted to punch her.

As he watched her run her hand up Iwaizumi’s arm, a low growl rumbled up in his throat and he tensed, gaze locked on her as if that alone could make her take her grimy hands off of him.

“Tooru, would you like another drink?” He blinked, breaking away from Iwaizumi and the woman to look at Ushijima instead. The alpha wasn’t looking at him but rather down at the empty glass in his hand that was trapped in his tight grip.

“Um, I’m good, thank you.” He loosened his hold and set the glass off to the side before offering Ushijima a smile. “May I go to the restroom? I think my drink’s finally caught up to me.” The alpha nodded, guiding him into a kiss before releasing him.

“Come back when you’re done.” He nodded before pushing himself up, eyes quickly finding Iwaizumi. He still hadn’t moved and the omega woman seemed to have gotten closer to him. This time Oikawa did growl, picking up his pace so he could reach them.

“Are you really not going to buy me a drink?” The woman asked with a laugh just as Oikawa came within earshot. “And here everyone was tellin me you were such a gentleman to omegas.”

“People may say that, but I’m not one to waste money, Agawa-san. Especially not when I know almost half of the people here have already bought you a drink.” The words came out a tad harsh but the woman didn’t seem to mind or even notice as she leaned closer.

“You’ve got a rough exterior, Iwaizumi-san, but I know you’ve got a soft side under there somewhere.” She smiled, eyes gleaming with a want Oikawa recognized very well. “I bet you’re just waitin for that perfect omega to be vulnerable around. Well, I’m right here.” Oikawa held back the urge to roll his eyes as he passed by and quickly kicked out, hitting Iwaizumi hard enough to gain his attention. The alpha glanced over with a scowl and Oikawa met him with a glare as he continued towards the clubs restroom.

He was out of earshot before he could hear anything more and pushed into the closest restroom, allowing the door to swing shut behind him without bothering to lock it. He faced it, arms crossed and lips pulled into a frown as he waited. After about a minute the door opened and Iwaizumi stepped in, locking it behind him.

“What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to get caught?” Oikawa was tempted to lunge forwards and kiss him senseless in a way that was probably a little possessive but held back in favor of sharpening his glare.

“You know, just because we can’t be public about our relationship doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to hang around other omegas like that.” Iwaizumi’s expression morphed into one of shock, his eyebrows raising in disbelief.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No,” he snapped. “I’m not kidding.” He watched as Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in clear exasperation as he closed his eyes.

“I can’t even believe you right now.” Oikawa bristled at the words, arms falling to his sides as his hands clenched into fists.

“I don’t want to see the person I want to spend the rest of my life with hanging out with another omega right in front of me! She was all over you!” Iwaizumi’s eyes opened with a flash and his knuckles cracked with the force of his anger as he clenched them tightly.

“You honest to God think  _ that _ was bad,” he growled, voice eerily calm. “You have no right to get mad at me for  _ one _ person approaching me. It was harmless one sided flirting, Tooru.  _ Fucking harmless _ .”

“You let her stand there and lean all over you! She clearly wanted you and there’s nothing to stop her from getting you!” Iwaizumi stalked forwards, a scent Oikawa had never smelled before filling the room as he stumbled back.

“Nothing stopping her?!” His back hit the wall and Iwaizumi’s fist slammed down next to his head hard enough to make him flinch. “Does our relationship mean jack shit then?!” He looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes, mouth incredibly dry as the alpha glared at him. “You’re a hypocrite, Tooru.” Iwaizumi reached up, closing a hand loosely around Oikawa’s neck so the metal of the collar pressed into his skin.

“Hajime,” he whimpered, fear coursing through his body. He’d never seen Iwaizumi look so furious. Especially not towards him.

“I guess now you know how it feels to see the person you love with someone else.” His voice was low, almost threatening as his eyes burned with something bordering on feral. “But that’s barely anything,” he continued. “Maybe I should’ve let her kiss me.” Oikawa’s eyes widened even more, body going cold. “She’s probably still here. I bet I could go up to her and ask if she’d like to go to my place. She’d probably agree.” Iwaizumi leaned in, breath ghosting over Oikawa’s lips as he felt himself start to go numb. “I could fuck her. She’d probably beg for my knot.” Oikawa’s legs gave out and Iwaizumi let him fall to the floor, stepping back to continue looking at him with those cold olive green eyes that no longer held the warmth Oikawa was so used to. “I’d give it to her too and then we’d do it all over again.”

“Stop,” he whispered, unable to bring his gaze up to meet Iwaizumi’s.

“Who knows. Maybe she’s the one I’ll end up with because apparently there’s  _ nothing _ stopping us from being with each other. It’s not like I’ve spent the past couple months trying to figure out a way for you and I to be mates or anything. No, I’m going to run off with a woman I barely know just for the fun of it.” That was like a stab to the heart and Oikawa curled into himself, trying to escape the cruel words. “I should go before she leaves.” He didn’t bother looking up as Iwaizumi started to walk away. “I wish you the best with Ushijima. I’m sure you’ll be very happy together,  _ Oikawa _ . I’m done.”

* * *

Oikawa had never experienced heartbreak before. Not true heartbreak. The most serious relationship he’d ever been in was with Ushijima, and that hadn’t even really been a relationship in his mind. Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t a relationship. Iwaizumi Hajime was going to be the rest of his life. Emphasis on was.

Oikawa wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get over losing the only person he’d ever truly loved. Instead of focusing on the pain he felt in losing Iwaizumi he focused on the anger left bubbling up inside him after the alpha had walked out over something so stupid, especially after everything that had happened between them. That anger was all he needed to devote himself to Ushijima.

He wanted to be covered in the alpha’s scent to let everyone know he was with him. He wanted to stay by the alpha’s side everywhere he went so everyone could see how good they looked together. He wanted people to see the way they kissed and wish they could be the ones doing it. He wanted the alpha to mark every part of his body inside and out until a person only had to look at him to know he was in a fulfilling relationship. Or, at least he told himself it was fulfilling. The numbness he felt helped blur that line.

“Tooru,” Ushijima murmured, lips against his neck and breath warm over his skin.

“Yes, Wakatoshi?”

“I’ve cleared a day for us to bond at the very end of the month.” Oikawa hummed softly, gaze locked ahead as he stared at the plain wallpaper of the alpha’s bedroom. “I also think that it’s time you stop birth control.” He doesn’t even have the heart to panic. There wasn’t anybody he had to save himself for anymore. He would never have a pup with olive green eyes and dark brown hair or one with a soft smile and incredibly endearing furrowed brow. All he had was Ushijima and someday he’d have a pup that he’d love, even if it wouldn’t be with the person he loved.

“Okay.” He was too numb to care.

* * *

“You look like shit, boss.” Iwaizumi glared up at Hanamaki as the beta sat down in the chair in front of his desk. “Everyone is worried about you. Even Kyoutani and he barely lets anyone know what he’s thinking.”

“I’m fine.” Hanamaki didn’t look impressed.

“You’ve got bags under your eyes, you’ve been drinking more than usual, you’re snappier than usual, and you haven’t gone to Shiratorizawa’s club in a week.” The beta leaned against the desk, eyeing him skeptically. “Did you finally have a fall out with that omega? Get your heart broken?”

“If your goal was to come in here and piss me off then it’s working,” he snapped, grabbing the glass of whiskey in front of him to take a sip of the burning liquid.

“I came in here to say that we’re all  _ worried _ . Did you really fall that hard for someone you already knew you couldn’t have?” He set the glass down with a dull thud and sighed, meeting Hanamaki’s gaze.

“We’ve been together for longer than you’d think. We were trying to find a way to get him out of Ushijima’s harem and once he was free we were planning on becoming mates.” Hanamaki sat back in surprise and Iwaizumi rubbed at his tired eyes. “Doesn’t matter anyways. At least not anymore.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Iwaizumi blinked at him as Hanamaki groaned.

“What?”

“You can’t say it doesn’t matter anymore. It doesn’t work like that and you sure as hell don’t look like you’re over it.” Iwaizumi frowned as the beta leaned closer with narrowed eyes. “You’re telling me you actually wanted to start a family with this guy?”

“I wouldn’t have risked so much if I didn’t. I know how dangerous our relationship was.”

“Okay, so you know that it’s worth all the trouble. You even told me so yourself that time at the club.” Iwaizumi shook his head.

“It was, but now it’s over.”

“Fine. Then tell me what happened.” Iwaizumi glared at him but Hanamaki didn’t move, gaze curious. “I’m not leaving till you tell me.” He rolled his eyes but started anyways.

“While at the club an omega woman was flirting with me and he got upset. He was being petty about it and claimed there was nothing stopping her from getting with me. He made it seem like our relationship meant nothing and that I could just go off with whoever I wanted.”

“You ended things because of  _ that _ ?” Hanamaki shook his head, rubbing his temple. “That’s such a stupid fight.”

“Takahiro, I’ve spent years watching him stand alongside Ushijima Wakatoshi. I’ve seen him littered in marks and chained to a person who uses him for sex and doesn’t even give him the proper care he needs. I would do anything for him, but when he comes at me snapping about how a person flirted with me and  _ leaned _ against me after he’s been used for sex so many times you can’t even count anymore by a man who doesn’t care for him the way he should and says that she can have me because our relationship apparently isn’t enough to stop anything from happening, then I’d say I had a pretty good reason to be upset.”

“Yes, upset, but that doesn’t make it a good reason to break up.” Hanamaki stood from the chair and rested both palms flat against Iwaizumi’s desk. “You need to talk to him and figure your shit out. You look like crap and if you love him as much as you say you do then fix it.”

“That’s easier said than done.”

“You’re the fucking head of the Seijoh syndicate. You can do anything you put your mind to. Besides, we’re all here to back you up if something goes wrong.”

* * *

“How long until you and Ushijima-san bond?” Oikawa stared down at his hands, squeezing them tightly where they were interlocked with each other.

“Two days.” Mika nodded, placing a hand on his leg.

“How do you feel?” He shrugged.

“I don’t.” His words hung in the air around them as he sighed. It was his first time admitting it to anybody. Mika was really the only one who he could trust anyways. The only other person he’d been able to open up to was… Iwaizumi.

“What about Iwaizumi-san?” He glanced up and met her gaze.

“He’s gone.” Her brow furrowed in confusion and he shook his head, plastering on a sickeningly fake smile. “It’s fine, really. I’m over it.” He startled when she placed a small hand against his cheek, his smile falling instantly as she looked at him.

“Tooru-chan, what happened?” He inhaled shakily, unable to tear his gaze away.

“He walked away.” She tilted her head and he continued. “I’ve never seen anyone flirt with him in all our time together. I guess I just realized that other people want him too, and that made me mad.” She stayed silent, allowing him time to get everything out and talk with soft, understanding eyes. “I should’ve just kissed him. Maybe then I wouldn’t have said anything but I just wanted to get it out. I didn’t say it the way I should’ve and he got upset.”

“Tooru-chan, you just needed to say what was on your mind. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He shook his head.

“I made our relationship sound like it was less than it was. I didn’t even think about him. I was mad that people didn’t know we were together; that he was unavailable. I didn’t stop to think about how he felt. I belong to Ushijima. Everything I do is with him in mind because one misstep will lead to me losing everything. I didn’t realize I could lose Iwaizumi because of something I did. I always thought Ushijima would tear us apart.”

“Oh, Tooru-chan. I’m so sorry.” It took him a second to realize that his eyes were stinging and another second to realize that tears were streaming down his face. He hadn’t cried at all since Iwaizumi had left him alone in the restroom. He’d been too numb to do much of anything that required bringing out his emotions. It was probably because he didn’t want to feel it. “Come here.”

He fell into Mika, a hiccuping sob escaping him as his vision blurred over. He didn’t feel numb anymore. All he felt was overwhelming pain.

* * *

Oikawa stared at himself in the mirror, heart thumping loudly in his chest as his eyes fell down to look at the gold collar around his throat. It was supposed to come off tonight so Ushijima could claim him. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. The alpha had become more attentive as the night of their bonding neared, but in the end Oikawa couldn’t even begin to imagine his life tied to Ushijima. He’d never wanted to be with him and he doubted he ever would.

His gaze dropped to the counter where an assortment of items were set out, each one for him to prepare for the night. He was already done, but he didn’t want to leave the bathroom. Leaving meant going to Ushijima and going to Ushijima meant bonding. He couldn’t do it. It was impossible.

“Tooru, are you ready?” He jumped, turning his attention to the door.

“Almost,” he called back, gaze flitting back down towards the counter. He bent down to dig through the drawers, looking for something,  _ anything _ to help get him out of the situation he was in. He’d told Iwaizumi that he would rather die than bond with Ushijima. That had been when they were together and even though they weren’t anymore it only provided an easier out.

In the very bottom drawer he found a pair of plain steel scissors. As he pulled them out they fell apart, leaving only one of the sharp edges in his hand as the other one fell back into the drawer. He stood, testing its sharpness on his hand. It drew blood surprisingly easy and with the weapon gripped firmly in hand he turned towards the door. He didn’t want to die, but he would if he had no other choice. That was for Ushijima to decide.

“Ushijima,” he said, stepping out of the bathroom. He was dressed only in a sheer gold fabric that was nearly see through but even despite the lack of clothing the alpha’s attention was immediately drawn to the weapon in his hand.

“Tooru?” He raised it to his neck without hesitation, holding it just above the collar.

“I refuse to bond with you,” he stated simply, finally getting the words he’d been wanting to say off his chest. “I don’t love you and I never have. I was given to you against my will and I have never forgotten that. I want my freedom and if you aren’t willing to give it to me then I would rather die.” After years of silence and going along with everything he had never felt so light.

“Tooru, put the weapon down. You’re being dramatic.” He frowned, pressing it closer.

“You have plenty of omegas who would die to be your mate.”

“Yet here you are. Dying to avoid such a privilege.”

“Did you honestly think I wanted to be by your side? That I enjoyed being chained to you? To this place?” Ushijima stared at him with eyes that burned with slow rising anger.

“I thought I was giving you everything you ever wanted.” He scoffed, Iwaizumi flashing in his mind.

“Then you were wrong.”

“If you expect me to believe you’re actually willing to kill yourself over something as simple as becoming my mate then you’re wrong.”

“It’s not simple to me. It’s one of the most important forms of showing your love and declaring it to the world. I don’t love you, therefore I refuse to do it.”

“Give me the weapon, Tooru.” He took a step closer and Oikawa pressed the blade into his skin, blood seeping slowly out of the wound and down his neck. Ushijima stepped back, anger flaring in his eyes. “You’re being a fool.”

“I want my freedom. I can’t stay here and waste another year of my life. Either way you’ll lose me. It’s your choice.”

“I preferred you better when you were quiet and did as I said,” Ushijima commented, eyes on his neck as he bled.

“Then you prefer the me that isn’t real.” He pressed the blade in again, too focused on Ushijima to care about the stinging pain and rivulets of blood that dripped down his skin.

“Fine.” He raised an eyebrow. “I will let you go on one condition.” He let his hand fall back to his side. “You will get the freedom you so desire, and I will leave you alone as long as you pay 4.5 million yen for all the trouble.” He let his weapon drop, a smile gracing his lips.

“Deal.”

* * *

It was late when Matsukawa burst into his office and he looked up in surprise to find the alpha panting, a wild look on his face.

“Boss, you’ve got a visitor.” He glanced over at the time and frowned.

“It’s a little late for that. Did someone get in trouble?” Before Matsukawa could respond someone pushed in from behind him and Iwaizumi stiffened when he caught sight of Oikawa, his scent flooding the room.

“I’m sorry!” The omega shouted. “I didn’t- It’s stupid- I just-” He let out a sigh, giving up on what he was trying to say. Iwaizumi watched Matsukawa slip out of the room and he was left alone as Oikawa stared at him. “I’m in love with you and hate the idea of other people thinking they can have you. I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention to the fact that you’ve had to let me go multiple times and watch as I’m with someone else. I didn’t think about it.” He bit at his lip nervously. “Tonight I was supposed to bond with Ushiwaka.” Iwaizumi’s gaze snapped to his neck and he found he couldn’t see anything with the coat Oikawa was wearing blocking his view. “I stood up to him and gave him an ultimatum. He’s willing to grant me my freedom if I pay 4.5 million yen.” Iwaizumi stood up from his desk, heart beating erratically in his chest at the news.

“I’ll pay it,” he said. “I’ll pay anything for your freedom.”

“Hajime, I want to be with you. I want to bond with you, I want to start a family with you, I want to spend every day waking up wi-” Iwaizumi didn’t let him finish, crashing into him and kissing him like his life depended on it.

“Fuck, Tooru, yes. Anything yes.” He peppered the omega’s face with kisses until he was laughing breathlessly, the sound music to Iwaizumi’s ears. It had been too long since he’d had Oikawa in his arms; too many days without seeing him.

“I love you,” Oikawa whispered against his lips, eyes searching and oh so familiar.

“I love you more,” he replied, sealing the words with a kiss.

* * *

The look on Ushijima’s face when they walked into Shiratorizawa’s club was more than enough to brighten Oikawa’s day. It proved that he hadn’t known about their relationship and that he definitely hadn’t expected Oikawa to be able to pay the money. It was a good feeling being so close to freedom and all that it could offer.

“I have to say, I’m surprised, Iwaizumi. I thought you were just another alpha who couldn’t keep their eyes off Tooru.” Iwaizumi nodded, placing both black bags filled with all the necessary money on the table separating them. “It appears I was wrong.”

“It appears so.” Ushijima frowned, gaze resting on their intertwined hands before moving up. He focused his attention on Oikawa.

“I suppose I was also wrong about Tooru being loyal.” Oikawa grinned, the joy of finally reaching the life he wanted overtaking everything else.

“I am loyal, just not to you.” Ushijima’s lip twitched, pulling into a slightly more prominent frown.

“I see.” He ushered for one of his men to grab the bags and pulled out the small key that would unlock the collar around Oikawa’s throat. “Then I guess it’s good you’re gone. As promised, your freedom and I will not bother you for the rest of your life.” Oikawa reached out, plucking the key from the alpha’s hand. He didn’t bother giving Ushijima any more of his attention, focusing it on Iwaizumi instead.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Iwaizumi smiled, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the key. Oikawa waited as patiently as remotely possible after years of being chained by the damn metal and let out a relieved breath when the familiar clink of the collar sounded and it slipped away, falling to the ground uselessly. The gold bands around his wrists went next, revealing pale portions of skin that had rarely seen any light at all after so many years.

“You’re free,” Iwaizumi murmured, lifting his wrists to press a kiss to the inside of each.

“Thank you,” he whispered, reaching out to pull the alpha into a much needed kiss.

“Anything for you, Tooru.”

* * *

Oikawa clung to Iwaizumi like his world depended on it, head thrown back as he panted and cried out in pleasure. The alpha was everywhere, surrounding him and smothering him in everything he’d wanted for years.

Oikawa Tooru was free. He was with Iwaizumi Hajime. Their life was an open road with so many things to do but right in that instant they were becoming one, melding together to create something beautiful all their own.

Oikawa closed his eyes and bit down, latching on to Iwaizumi’s scent glands as the alpha did the same to his own. When it was done they would be bonded and everything Oikawa had ever wanted would be coming true right before his very eyes.

He had never felt so light.

* * *

**_*Two years later*_ **

Oikawa smiled when he entered the room, immediately taking notice of the other omega and the pup cradled in his arms.

“Shi-chan!” He greeted, gaining Yahaba’s attention. The other looked up and offered a smile of his own as Oikawa made his way around the couch and sat down. “How have you and Yua been?” Yahaba looked back down at the baby girl in his arms, tracing a finger down the bridge of her small nose.

“As good as we can be,” he replied, a fondness only a parent could possess hidden in his brown eyes. “I miss going out and working but I enjoy spending time with her so it doesn’t bother me as much as I thought it would.” Oikawa nodded, admiring how tranquil the tiny pup looked.

“When were you planning on starting back up?” Yahaba rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“Kyouken thinks I should wait until she’s one. He doesn’t trust anyone with watching her even though we have perfectly capable nurses here and guards stationed for protection. I don’t know what he expects to have changed when she’s one, but I’m not waiting that long.” Oikawa laughed softly in amusement, resting back against the couch.

“I’m glad things are well.” The other omega nodded, meeting his gaze.

“What about you? How are you doing?” His hand instinctively went to the raised bump of his stomach, smoothing over the dark blue sweater he was wearing.

“It’s definitely getting difficult to sleep,” he said. “I can’t find a comfortable position anymore and sometimes I just give up and get out of bed.” Yahaba nodded sympathetically.

“Yeah, that won’t get better.” Oikawa smiled grimly, rubbing a hand over the top of his baby bump.

“I figured.” He looked down when he felt a sudden flutter of movement and shifted his hand to the side as there was another soft kick. “I think she knows we’re talking about her,” he said with a laugh. When he didn’t get a response he glanced back up and found Yahaba watching him carefully, eyes on his neck. He knew what the other omega was looking at without even having to ask.

“Are you happy here?” Yahaba questioned before Oikawa could say anything. His eyes flickered up and away from the scar so they were looking at each other.

“Yes,” Oikawa replied without having to think about it. He reached up and touched the now faded injury. It was nothing but a thin silver line now. “I don’t think anywhere else could make me happier.”

“You know, back then I don’t think any of us were expecting you,” Yahaba said with a small smile, glancing down at Yua as she slept soundly in his arms.

“Nobody expected me.” Oikawa let his hand sink down until his fingers brushed against the bond mark on his neck, declaring him as Iwaizumi’s mate. “People didn’t really see me unless it had to do with Ushijima and even then I was only one of the omegas in his harem.”

“You’re not though,” Yahaba said, breaking his attention away. “You’re more than that. I think that’s what surprised everyone. The fact that you were more than what Ushijima allowed the world to see of you.” Oikawa shook his head.

“At the time not even Ushijima saw me. I changed when I entered his harem and I became what he wanted me to be.”

“Then what brought you back to yourself?” Oikawa smiled, glancing over his shoulder when he heard movement behind him. Iwaizumi walked through the door and Oikawa felt the familiar thumping of his heart when their eyes met and the alpha offered him an easy smile.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, this fic was not to hate on Ushijima. I don't hate him and he's not a bad guy. In here he's not really supposed to be a bad guy either. He's just not great and his priorities lied elsewhere. All of the others who are a part of the harem are there willingly and they're happy. Oikawa was the only one who was miserable and that obviously changes.
> 
> With that being said I hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you for giving it a chance!
> 
> (I'm still questioning myself honestly.)


End file.
